


Malowidło

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najpierw widzi jej czarne, wypastowane wojskowe buty, pomięte, nieco poplamione spodnie, a następnie całą resztę. Włosy ma w nieładzie, a pojedynczy kosmyk przykleił jej się tuż nad powieką. Sztuczne, białe oświetlenie pogłębia tylko wrażenie niesamowitej bladości na jej twarzy. To właśnie sprawia, że Lee czuje ukłucie niepokoju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malowidło

**Malowidło**

Ziemia czeka cierpliwie, aż zdecydują się osiedlić.

Jest mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia, począwszy od oswajania tutejszej, raczej dzikiej i skąpej przyrody, wprowadzenia delikatnych zmian w ukształtowaniu terenu, zorganizowania ekip budowlanych, kończąc na najważniejszym, czyli przekonywaniu ludzi, że naprawdę warto tutaj zostać.

Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby zrozumieć, że to ostatnie będzie najtrudniejsze. Zaufanie stało się towarem zdecydowanie deficytowym, a morale wciąż nie podniosło się po klęsce, jaką było odnalezienie tej radioaktywnej, wrogiej planety. Dużo złego wyrządziła także rebelia, wywołana przez garstkę niezadowolonych, zdolnych do wszystkiego fanatyków.

Lee rozmawia z kapitanami statków i usiłuje przekonać ich do zmiany zdania, ale większość jest nieprzejednana. Wolą zaczekać, aż ktoś inny tutaj zamieszka i wtedy zobaczą, czy będą zainteresowani osiedleniem się na Ziemi. Prezydent Dwunastu Kolonii sugeruje, że nie zamierzają chyba zostać na swoich statkach, skoro pojawiła się możliwość stąpania po gruncie i przede wszystkim oddychania prawdziwym powietrzem. Większość jego uwag zostaje zignorowana, rozmowy zostają przerwane i Lee musi przyznać się do porażki. Łączy się z battlestarem, by poinformować ojca odalszym braku osiągnięć, ale ma wrażenie, że admirał zupełnie go nie słucha. Wytrąca go to z równowagi, więc szybko życzy mu dobranoc i odkłada słuchawkę. Wie, że powinien przypomnieć ojcu, że flota wciąż na nim polega, ale nie ma na to dzisiaj siły.

Gdy tylko znaleźli kawałek planety, gdzie promieniowanie było znacznie mniejsze i gdzie dałoby się, zdaniem Baltara, zamieszkać, nastąpiło kilka ważnych zmian. Roslin zrzekła się prezydentury na rzecz Lee, który zdążył wcześniej zostać jej zastępcą. Pojawiły się głosy, że to nepotyzm, że władza cywilna stanie się fikcją, a także, że teraz za wszystkimi decyzjami jednego Adamy będzie stał drugi, jakby mało mu było sterowania rządem z pokładu swojego battlestara. Malkontenctwo szybko ucichło, gdy tylko rozpoczęli kolonizację planety i okazało się, że Lee ma politykę we krwi.

 _Było ciężko, ale najgorsze chyba za nami_ , myśli teraz, obserwując, jak z pokładu statku żołnierze wyładowują wielkie, zaplombowane skrzynie z materiałami budowlanymi. Nocne, rozpościerające się nad nimi niebo pełne jest obcych, wyraźnych i znanych mu tylko z grobowca Atheny gwiazd. Ma jednak wrażenie, że niewiele różni się od tego, które zostawili za sobą na rodzinnych planetach. Dziwne, że po tylu latach życia w metalowych skrzyniach nie zdołał zapomnieć, jak wyglądało niebo na Caprice. Tam jednak nauczył się latać, to w nie wpatrywał się w momencie, gdy podjął decyzję o złożeniu papierów na Akademię i miał je nad sobą, gdy po raz pierwszy upili się we trójkę z Karą i Zakiem.

To samo niebo widniało nam nim, gdy wrócił na Capricę, by odprowadzić brata na jego ostatniej drodze.

Pod pewnymi względami cieszy się, że Zak nie dożył tego wszystkiego.

Pod pewnymi względami jednak żałuje, _zawsze._

Minęło sześć lat, Zak skończyłby dzisiaj dwadzieścia osiem. _Wszystkiego najlepszego, braciszku_ , myśli Lee, a gdy nie może spać, _znowu, to już kolejny taki dzień_ , wraz z nieodłączną obstawą wybiera się na lądowisko nadzorować wyładunek. Nocne powietrze jest chłodne, więc Lee otula się mocniej kurtką. Komandos za nim ziewa, zapewne myślał, że prezydent spokojnie prześpi całą noc, a nie będzie szlajał się po tym jednym wielkim placu budowy. _Niedoczekanie_ , myśli Lee i uśmiecha się. Komandos musi być nowy, skoro jeszcze nie wie, że prezydent rzadko kiedy spędza u siebie całą noc.

Ktoś go mija, ale w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach ma problemy z dostrzeżeniem twarzy.

— Kara? — wyrywa mu się. Kiedy jest tak strasznie niewyspany, przestaje panować nad niektórymi odruchami.

To jednak ona, miał rację, zawsze potrafili się wyczuć. Wyłania się z ciemności i wkracza w krąg światła. Najpierw widzi jej czarne, wypastowane wojskowe buty, pomięte, nieco poplamione spodnie, a następnie całą resztę. Włosy ma w nieładzie, a pojedynczy kosmyk przykleił jej się tuż nad powieką. Sztuczne, białe oświetlenie pogłębia tylko wrażenie niesamowitej bladości na jej twarzy. To właśnie sprawia, że Lee czuje ukłucie niepokoju.

Kara patrzy na niego, marszczy brwi, a następnie wraca do strefy ciemności i zaczyna iść przed siebie. Lee wysuwa się do przodu, łapie ją za łokieć i cichym, stanowczym głosem wypowiada jej imię, a ona odwraca się i wykonuje gest, jakby chciała go uderzyć. _Proszę, zrób to_ , myśli Lee i wie, że takie jej zachowanie przyniosłoby mu ulgę. _Wreszcie coś znajomego, wreszcie wiedzielibyśmy na czym stoimy_ , spogląda na nią, ale w ciemnościach prawie nic nie widzi, poza tym, że Kara jednak opuszcza rękę. Rusza znowu przed siebie, a Lee idzie za nią, starając się zignorować wciąż kroczących za nim komandosów.

Właściwie wszyscy poza nim dali już sobie spokój z rozgryzaniem i roztrząsaniem każdego szczegółu jej zachowań i nastrojów. Wszystkie aspekty jej osobowości tworzyły coś w rodzaju skomplikowanego wzoru, mozaiki, pajęczej sieci, w której Lee często się miotał. Nawet Kara nie miała zwykle dostępu do całości. Wydawało się też, że czasem nawet ona nie wie, co, gdzie i w jakim celu robi, tak rozległe było to jej malowidło.

Lee najgorzej wspomina to, co zdarzyło się, gdy po tych dwóch strasznych miesiącach wróciła i usiłowała przekonać wszystkich, że nie zwariowała. „Jestem sobą”, krzyczała wtedy całym ciałem, całą sobą i z każdą kolejną szaloną decyzją przekreślała coraz bardziej ich szanse na odnalezienie Ziemi. Później i tak im się to udało, ale była to planeta zapomniana przez bogów. Znowu wróciły te jej objawy szaleństwa, zupełnie, jakby winiła się za to, że tutaj trafili. Lee wiele razy próbował z nią o tym porozmawiać, wtedy zwykle go zbywała (to go denerwowało) albo też stawała się agresywna (paradoksalnie to go cieszyło), ale przede wszystkim starała się go unikać. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, tym bardziej, że jako prezydent stracił większość wolnego czasu, a ten, który mu pozostał, poświęcał głównie na tworzenie projektów ustaw albo uganianie się za Karą.

— Kara? Kara, dokąd się wybierasz? — pyta Lee. Jak zwykle jest gotów, by pójść za nią nawet na koniec świata, poza granicę tej cholernej planety. W tym momencie może sobie pozwolić na podążanie jej śladem. Nie ma zbyt wiele do roboty, rozładunek może się odbywać również bez niego; zasnąć nie może, a na pisanie ustaw jest dzisiejszej nocy zbyt pobudzony. — Słyszysz w ogóle co do ciebie mówię? — dodaje cierpliwie, zupełnie, jakby miał do czynienia z dzieckiem.

Wyobraża sobie, jak Kara przewraca oczami.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Lee. Oczywiście, że cię słyszę — stwierdza w końcu, a on kiwa głową, gdyż pragnie uwierzyć w jej słowa. — Na tej skale nie ma ani jednego miejsca, do którego mogłabym uciec, wiesz? — odpowiada wreszcie, mocno zniecierpliwiona i odwraca się. Lee w dalszym ciągu widzi tylko zarys jej sylwetki, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Podejmuje decyzję, podchodzi do niej, ręce opiera na jej ramionach i wyczuwa, jak Kara drętwieje, ale wtedy przyciąga ją do siebie i przytula. Wcześniej nie zrobiłby niczego takiego bez jej wyraźnej zgody, ale teraz, gdy czuje, jak Kara, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej spokojna, bezgłośnie oddycha w jego garnitur, wie, że dobrze postąpił. Myśl o tym, że mógłby ją znowu stracić, czy to na rzecz Zaka, Sama, więzienia w Nowej Caprice czy w końcu śmierci jest zbyt przerażająca, by mógł się z nią teraz zmierzyć.

— To nie ta planeta, Lee — mówi wreszcie Kara. — To miała być inna Ziemia — dodaje, a następnie odsuwa się od niego. Jej głos jest stanowczy i zdeterminowany, zupełnie nie pasuje do tego, co wcześniej zrobiła. Lee robi się chłodniej, jego ręce wciąż pamiętają ciepło jej ciała, więc gdy Kara się odsuwa, zderzenie z prawdziwą temperaturą jest nieprzyjemnym doznaniem.

Wszyscy uznali, że zwariowała, gdy zaczęła widzieć tego przeklętego raidera, który, zdaniem większości, nie miał prawa istnieć, gdyż nie wyświetlał się na radarach. Uwierzył jej wtedy, ale gdyby wiedział, to nigdy nie pozwoliłby jej wsiąść do tamtego vipera. Pamięta, jak usiłował ją wtedy wesprzeć i oznajmił, że bardziej ufa jej oczom niż jakimkolwiek wyświetlaczom. Uśmiechnęła się zupełnie, jakby mu uwierzyła, a chwilę później przekonał ją, by wylecieli razem na patrol.

Przeszywa go dreszcz, więc wyciąga ku niej rękę i zanim Kara zdąży zaprotestować (a wie, że gdyby chciała, to by zdążyła) kładzie dłoń na jej karku i całuje ją w głowę. Jej włosy pachną czymś nowym i starym zarazem, czymś miękkim i wilgotnym, przesłoniętą rosą trawą, korą zwilżonych drzew, wschodzącym słońcem w nieznanym świecie, pościelą, którą ktoś zbyt długo trzymał na wietrze.

— Wierzę ci — mówi Lee.

Wie, że drugi raz nie popełni największego błędu swojego życia.

*

Ziemia staje się ich nowym domem, a Kara ma wrażenie, że coś w niej zaraz pęknie.

— Nie róbcie tego! — Ma ochotę krzyczeć, ale wie, że tym razem to już naprawdę nikt jej nie posłucha. Większość uznała, że zwariowała, gdy wróciła (skąd wróciła?) z martwych, zaatakowała komandosów i z wycelowaną w Roslin bronią wymyśliła, że może stawiać warunki. Wciąż miała przed oczami tamtą planetę, wielką, błękitną, pełną mórz, oceanów, lasów, stepów i pól. Ziemia, _tamta, prawdziwa Ziemia_ , z nieba sprawiała wrażenie, jakby znaleźli ją dla nich bogowie, a Kara wzruszała się na samo jej wspomnienie. Kiedy próbowała się na tym skupić, łatwiej było jej zapomnieć o słowach hybrydy, która przepowiedziała, że to właśnie ona, Kara Thrace, stanie się przyczyną śmierci reszty ludzkości. Myślała, że na battlestarze uda jej się to wszystko ogarnąć, ale się myliła, _znowu_. Szybko pokazali jej, że jest tylko podejrzanym o bycie Cylonem trupem, który w niewiadomy sposób znalazł drogę do domu.

Miejsce trupa było w ziemi.

Jej migreny, wrzeszczenie i tarzanie się po podłodze w momencie, gdy _Galactica_ skakała (w złym kierunku, _znowu_ w złym kierunku) — wątpi, by ktokolwiek o tym zapomniał. Na tej nowej planecie, _wykrzywionej, zepsutej grotesce Ziemi_ , nic nie jest tak, jak być powinno, a już na pewno żartem jest ta napromieniowana, niezdatna do picia woda, prawie zupełnie jałowa gleba i dzika, niemalże całkowicie wytępiona przyroda. Tylko Lee pozostaje taki jak dawniej, wciąż jest też jedyną osobą, której Kara, _przynajmniej w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy_ , nie zawiodła.

Kiedy Kara tej nocy ściąga z niego koszulę, Lee całuje ją, jakby było to coś najbardziej naturalnego na świecie, a Kara ma wrażenie, że znowu go skrzywdzi, mimo że tym razem tak bardzo chciałaby tego uniknąć. Wpatruje się w jego błękitne, _bardziej błękitne niż tamto niebo_ , oczy i myśli, że nie może tego tak zostawić, że Lee i ludzkość, _szczególnie Lee_ , zasługują na coś lepszego niż ten kawałek zasypanej popiołem skały. Tej nocy zasypia z ręką na jego bliźnie, śladzie po ranie, którą mu kiedyś zadała i śni się jej bijące serce.

Wstaje jeszcze przed nim i wymyka się do lasu, gdzie spodziewa się znaleźć to, czego potrzebuje, szuka jakiejś wskazówki. Wchodzi między drzewa i nagle uderza ją, że właśnie taki groźny, czarny i nie do końca martwy las zasiedla każdy z jej snów, niezależnie od kształtu i wyglądu tych wyśnionych planet. Znajduje strumień z wodą, która nie nadaje się do picia i myśli, że _tak, to właśnie w tym miejscu widziała zwierzęta._ W innym śnie widniały tutaj gigantyczne, pokryte grubym dywanem mchu ruiny, a Kara stała pod nimi i usiłowała dojrzeć niebo poprzez zasłonę czarnych gałęzi.

Nie znajduje w lesie tego, czego pragnęła.

Musi tam być, chyba, że... _nie, nie, przestań znowu o tym myśleć._

— Czego szukasz w lesie, Kara? — pyta pewnego dnia Lee. Kara zerka na niego spode łba, ale jego głos jest przyjazny, a spojrzenie błękitnych oczu szczere. Sprawia to wrażenie początku zwyczajnej rozmowy, a nie żadnej próby inwigilacji. Wreszcie wzrusza ramionami. Wiedziała, że w pewnym momencie sam się domyśli, zauważy albo też ktoś życzliwy doniesie mu, gdzie Kara znika.

— Nieważne. Zresztą, i tak już zniknęło — mówi.

— Ale co tam było? — drąży on, z ustami pełnymi chleba. Wszędzie leżą jego papiery, ale i tak zawsze ma to wszystko pod kontrolą. Kara wie, jak wielką niechęcią Lee darzy bałagan i że zdarza mu się przejawiać chwilami wręcz niezdrowe zamiłowanie do porządku. Pamięta jak jeszcze w Akademii Zak żartował, że woli mieć skarpetki posortowane kolorami na wypadek, gdyby przyjechał jego starszy, upierdliwy braciszek. Ta historia, podobnie jak wiele innych, okazała się przesadą, gdyż po pierwsze Zak nie potrafił poskromić chaosu nawet we własnym kubku z herbatą, a po drugie Lee nie zaczął zaraz po przyjeździe grzebać bratu w szafkach.

Miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

 _Zak. Zak też mi się ostatnio śnił_ , myśli i usiłuje sobie przypomnieć, ale jej pamięć jest wielka, dziurawa, poznaczona śmiercią, koleją jej złych wyborów i tym, co zgotowało dla niej przeznaczenie.

— Kara? — pyta Lee. — Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? — dodaje, a wtedy ona dostrzega, że tym razem jest nie tylko zmartwiony, ale też zdenerwowany. Normalnie bardzo by ją to rozbawiło, ale teraz nic nie jest normalne. Odebrali jej szansę ofiarowania im tego, co miała przeznaczone, _odnalezienia prawdziwej Ziemi_ , a przecież wszystko, co zrobiła, zrobiła dla nich. W rezultacie utknęli tutaj, a ona była jedyną, która wierzyła, że wciąż mają szansę to zmienić. Wolałaby, żeby Lee nie naciskał, ale to właśnie cały on, właśnie za to kocha go i nienawidzi. Gdy się czegoś przyczepi, jakiejś myśli czy idei, to nie puści, choćby mieli go okładać kijami czy wsadzać do więzienia. Kara zamierza właśnie rzucić coś złośliwego, gdy dżem zsuwa mu się z łyżki i brudzi stonowany granat jego nowego krawata.

— Cholera! — zrywa się ze stołu i zaraz zaczyna czyścić poszkodowany krawat, który właśnie przestał nadawać się do czegokolwiek. — Muszę znaleźć jakiś inny, zaraz mam spotkanie z Cylonami.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz być taki porządny? — pyta Kara, która myślami jest wciąż przy poprzedniej części tej rozmowy. — Nie możesz tego po prostu zostawić? — dodaje, poirytowana.

— Czego, krawata? — odpowiada Lee, miotając się po biurze. — Cholera, przez to całe śniadanie zaraz się spóźnię — mówi sam do siebie, a Kara przewraca oczami. Robi sobie kolejną kanapkę z oskarżonym dżemem, a następnie sięga po gazetę. Artykuł na trzeciej stronie przypomina jej o czymś, o co miała zapytać go już wczoraj.

— Właśnie, wspominałeś im o mnie? O tym, co ci mówiłam?

Lee mocuje się z krawatem przed wielkim, okrągłym lustrem, ale Kara dostrzega, że gdy dociera do niego sens jej pytania, zamiera z ręką na gładkim, kremowym materiale.

— Rozmawialiśmy. Przyjęli twoją propozycję raczej... niechętnie — przyznaje ostrożnie. — Zamierzam dzisiaj do tego wrócić — dodaje, jakby chciał ją udobruchać. Kara wie, że Lee bardzo nie lubi jej rozczarowywać, ale myśli, że powinien być spokojny, bo z nich dwojga to właśnie ona najczęściej zawodzi.

W tym momencie Kara nie wytrzymuje, gwałtownie trzaska gazetą o biurko, zrywa z krzesła i z roziskrzonym wzrokiem spogląda w kierunku Lee.

— Nie wierzę, że wszyscy pogodzili się z myślą, że mamy tutaj zostać — stwierdza i ze złością kopie krzesło. Podoba jej się to uczucie, zupełnie, jakby wróciła do siebie. — Gdzieś tam, w przestrzeni, kilka, może kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt skoków stąd, jest prawdziwa Ziemia, Lee, _prawdziwy dom_. Naprawdę żądają, żebym poddała się, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko?

Lee szybko znajduje się przy niej. Kara zauważa, że jest przestraszony, zupełnie, jakby miała zaraz wyciągnąć pistolet i kogoś zastrzelić, _na pewno nie jego, na pewno wie, że nie pozwoliłabym innym go skrzywdzić, nawet, jeżeli sama wciąż to robię._ Wkrótce jednak zmienia zdanie i dociera do niej, _wreszcie rozumie_ , że Lee robi to dla niej, nie boi się jej, ale o nią, i nie zostawi jej, gdyby nawet podjęła najgłupszą decyzję w życiu.

— Wierzę ci, Kara — mówi Lee, a ona dotyka jego twarzy, jakby chciała zapamiętać wszystkie rysy. — Ale tata... admirał powiedział, że nie pozwoli ci wziąć żadnego raptora. Że nie możemy ryzykować, że wpadniesz w ręce Cylonów albo kogoś innego i w ten sposób wrogowie poznają naszą lokalizację... — dodaje przyciszonym głosem, a Kara ma wrażenie, że on ją przeprasza, ale dostrzega też na jego twarzy coś w rodzaju ulgi. Wie, że Lee zrobiłby wszystko, żeby jej pomóc, własnoręcznie ukradłby dla niej raptora, gdyby go o to poprosiła, ale też świadomość tego, że nie będzie mogła znowu zostawić go za sobą musi stanowić dla niego swego rodzaju pocieszenie.

— Dziękuję — wykrztusza wreszcie.

Gdy wieczorem leżą razem w łóżku, Lee śpi, wykończony wielogodzinnymi negocjacjami z Cylonami, a Kara wpatruje się w sufit _Colonial One_. Myśli o lesie, szklance whisky i rozważa zrobienie czegoś naprawdę szalonego. Walczy ze sobą, bo z jednej strony ma swoją misję, zna swoje przeznaczenie, a z drugiej nie chce go zostawić, wolałaby, że nie musiał znowu przez to przechodzić.

 _Co, jeżeli utknę na tamtej planecie i nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy?_

 _Straciłby mnie_ , dodaje w myślach, a ta świadomość jest nawet boleśniejsza niż przekonanie, że nigdy więcej nie ujrzałaby jego twarzy.

W końcu musi jednak podjąć jakąś decyzję. Najciszej jak umie wysuwa się spod kołdry, znajduje bluzkę, wciąga na siebie spodnie, zakłada buty i wychodzi.

Słyszała kiedyś historię, w której kochanek usiłował wyratować kochankę z piekła. Bogowie dali mu na to przyzwolenie, ale pod warunkiem, że ona będzie szła za nim, a on się nie obejrzy, gdyż wtedy straci ją bezpowrotnie.

Mężczyźnie się nie udało.

Kara się nie ogląda.

*

Ziemia wciąż jest tutaj.

Świt i telefon alarmowy zastają Lee w łóżku, gdzie, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie znajduje Kary. Myśli jednak, że wybrała się do lasu albo na bardzo wczesną poranną przebieżkę i niczego nie podejrzewa. Aż do momentu, w którym Racetrack informuje go, że Kara znokautowała dwóch komandosów, ogłuszyła pilota i uprowadziła raptora.

— Gdzie jest teraz? — pyta Lee. Każde uderzenie serca sprawia wrażenie wieczności, zabija w nim nadzieję i przybliża do strasznej prawdy, której wciąż nie chce sobie uświadomić.

— Uciekła. Skoczyła, nikt nie wie dokąd — dodaje Racetrack. Lee nie ma nawet siły jej podziękować, więc tylko ciężko odkłada słuchawkę i siada na łóżku, z którego wymknęła się kilka godzin temu, a on nawet tego nie zarejestrował. Ma wrażenie, że już nigdy nie wstanie, że ta iluzja, którą sobie stworzył, stłukła się właśnie niczym ogromne lustro, przez co nie potrafi znaleźć teraz własnego odbicia.

Zastanawia się nad zorganizowaniem akcji ratunkowej, ale wie, że nie ma na to najmniejszych szans. Kara uciekła, własnoręcznie skrzywdziła kilku żołnierzy, porwała raptora i zniknęła, więc nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie ryzykował ludzi, sprzętu i pojazdów by jej teraz szukać. Zresztą, Lee musi myśleć też o swojej prezydenturze. Źle by to wyglądało, gdyby całą swoją uwagę skupił na poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto prawdopodobnie wcale nie chce zostać znaleziony. Jeżeli chce wprowadzić prawdziwe zmiany w życiu ludzi, jeżeli chce, by wzięto go na poważnie, może tym razem powinien odpuścić.

Nie potrafi.

 _Nie, gdy chodzi o Karę._

Gdyby tylko wiedział, dokąd uciekła.

Szczerze mówiąc, Lee ma w tej chwili dość polityki. Ojciec odbywa z nim poważną rozmowę, w której sugeruje, że jeżeli Kara wróci, to będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje za swoje czyny. — „Wiem, że wolałbyś, żeby nie wróciła”, mówi wtedy Lee, a admirał spogląda na niego znad szklanki i nic nie komentuje. _Moja córka umarła_ , oznajmia jego wzrok, a Lee ma ochotę wypomnieć mu kilka rzeczy, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje. Stan Roslin znacząco się pogorszył, ale Lee i tak jest mocno zaskoczony widząc, jak bardzo ojciec się postarzał. Wychodzi stamtąd podwójnie zawiedziony, rozzłoszczony i zakłopotany, gdyż odkrycie, że wciąż nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać, za każdym razem boli tak samo.

Wszystkie następne godziny i dni Lee spędza na błąkaniu się po omacku. Robi, co do niego należy, a później myśli o Karze i próbuje odtworzyć każde słowo czy stwierdzenie, które zaprowadziły ich aż tutaj. Nie rusza jej rzeczy, nie sprząta bałaganu w szafkach, gdyż wie, że gdyby tylko to zobaczyła, skopałaby mu dupę. Wie, że wini się bardziej niż powinien, ale nie potrafi znieść świadomości, że mógł zrobić coś więcej, mógł uwierzyć w nią jeszcze mocniej, a wtedy może, _może by została_

Wtedy zaczynają się sny.

Z początku nawet ich nie pamięta, dopiero gdy pojawia się ich więcej, przypomina sobie o istnieniu tych poprzednich. Większość składa się z pustej przestrzeni kosmosu, łańcuchów gwiazd i niezakłóconej ciszy. Czasem pojawiają się też planety, większe, mniejsze, gazowe olbrzymy, satelity i komety, a rzadko, bardzo rzadko widzi Ziemię. Jest dokładnie tej samej wielkości co ta, którą teraz zamieszkują, ale na tym lista podobieństw się kończy. Mnóstwo tutaj oceanów, gór, lasów i wszystkiego, czego dusza może zapragnąć, włącznie z rozwiniętą florą i fauną, różnorodnym ukształtowaniem terenu i tak dalej.

Później coraz częściej śni mu się właśnie ta planeta. Jest zachwycony, tak bardzo, że przeżywa mały szok za każdym razem, gdy rano wstaje i musi stawić czoło otaczającej ich szarej rzeczywistości. Kilka razy ma wrażenie, że we śnie przechadza się po tej nieprawdziwej, lepszej Ziemi, a miękka, wilgotna trawa szeleści mu pod stopami. Nie wydaje się też specjalnie zaskoczony w momencie, gdy z lasu wyłania się Kara, kuca koło niego i zaczyna grzebać patykiem w piasku. Wszędzie rozbiegają się mrówki, małe, czarne kształty na gładkim beżu piasku.

— Mówiłam ci, że ją znajdę — stwierdza głosem pełnym satysfakcji, a Lee jest zachwycony. Pragnie jej dotknąć, ale boi się, że czar pryśnie, a nie wie, ile czasu im zostało. — Wiesz już, co powinieneś zrobić? — pyta Kara, przekrzywiając głowę. We włosy wplątał jej się liść, dziwny, rozcapierzony, nigdy chyba takiego nie widział.

— Jak mam ich do tego przekonać? — pyta Lee, wręcz rozpaczliwie. Jest gotów rzucić na szalę całą swoją karierę, wszystko, co do tej pory zbudowali i udać się na poszukiwanie tej zagubionej w kosmosie, niezwykłej planety. _Ziemia, tak właśnie musi wyglądać Ziemia._

Kara się śmieje.

— Och, Lee. Jesteś przecież politykiem, użyj swojego politycznego czaru — mówi, a następnie znika i wszystko się rozmywa.

W innej wersji tego snu są tam wszyscy, cała flota, ale najbardziej ujmuje go za serce ten, w którym są we trójkę: on, Kara i Zak. Kara bez skrępowania wkłada mu ręce w spodnie, gryzie go w szyję i śmieje się, gdy Zak krzywi się i udaje, że go to brzydzi. _Tak właśnie musi wyglądać raj_ , myśli Lee, gdy następnego ranka wstaje i zaczyna układać swój plan, szykować argumentację, zbierać sojuszników.

W dniu, gdy jest gotowy, opuszcza _Colonial One_ i z teczką pełną papierów zmierza w kierunku siedziby rządu. Jest zadowolony z siebie, pewien, że nawet, jeżeli delegaci nie zgodzą się na jego pomysł, to z radością dadzą mu upragnionego raptora. Nie będą mu w stanie odmówić, z całą pewnością nie po tym, co dla nich przygotował.

Niebo jest wyjątkowo błękitne i spokojne, znaczą je tylko pojedyncze białe pasma chmur. Wydaje mu się, że dostrzega tam jakiś srebrny błysk, ale to musi być tylko złudzenie optyczne. Chociaż nie, jest przekonany, że coś wskoczyło na ich orbitę i właśnie zaczęło zmierzać ku powierzchni.

Lee się uśmiecha i mruży oczy, gdyż światło go oślepia. _Raptor Kary, z całą pewnością_ , myśli, _cóż innego mogłoby to być?_

Wtedy na niebie pojawił się kolejny, kolejny i jeszcze trzydzieści dodatkowych myśliwców. Wyglądają jak stalowoszare maszyny do zabijania, a ich przednią część znaczą czerwone rozbłyski.

Wygląda na to, że zdążył jednak popełnić drugi największy błąd w swoim życiu.

Lee zamyka oczy i zaciska palce na grubej, bezużytecznej teraz teczce i tkwiących wewnątrz papierach. Ma nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek Kara jest, będzie szczęśliwa.

I nigdy się o tym nie dowie.


End file.
